Le diable porte une jupe à carreaux
by Shana-san-8
Summary: Ecrit comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Quand Quinn perd la tête...


Voilà, on est vendredi, il est quatre heure, c'est l'heure du Glee Club et je m'apprête surement à faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie mais là c'est vraiment trop. Il faut à tout prix que j'arrive à me vider la tête que j'arrive à fermer l'œil, que je puisse enfin dormir sans faire de rêves, que je puisse enfin me reposer. Cela fait maintenant 5 jours que je ressemble à un zombie. J'ai croisé mon reflets dans une glace il y a peu de temps, c'est à peine si je me suis reconnue.

Depuis 5 jours j'ai le cerveau qui tourne à l'envers. Et si j'étais franche avec moi je m'avouerai enfin que ça fait beaucoup plus longtemps que ça ! Mais cette semaine a été la pire de ma vie, ou la meilleure, cela dépend toujours du point de vu.

Flashback

Lundi matin, 8h je viens d'arriver je suis vêtue de mon magnifique uniforme de cheerleader, journée banale s'il n'en est. Je l'aperçois au bout du couloir, comme d'habitude elle porte une jupe à carreaux et le pire c'est que je trouve que ça lui va bien. Ca ne devrait pas être le cas, les jupes à carreaux c'est démodé et à elle rien ne devrait aller ! Voilà le fait qui motive mon premier jeté de slushie de la journée, je vais en faire provision. Je la déteste depuis tellement longtemps maintenant que je ne me pose plus de question quant à mon acharnement, si j'ai trouvé cela étrange au début, ce n'est plus le cas.

Je suis enfin armée et me dirige vers ma cible. Je vois son magnifique sourire et ce fait m'énerve encore plus. Je jubile à l'idée de bientôt voir la terreur dans ses yeux, surement le meilleur moment de ma journée. Mais lorsqu'elle me voit, elle n'a pas peur. En revanche, je perçois une lueur interrogatrice dans son regard. Trouvant cela étrange je fronce les sourcils, et elle sourit de plus belle. Cette fille aura ma mort. Je lui lance quand même la boisson dessus et là se produit l'impensable.

Quand la boisson s'abat sur elle, tous mes sens sont décuplés, les effluves de son parfum me parviennent, mêlées à la senteur de fruit rouge du slushie. Je me surprends à reconnaître cette odeur que je ne pensais même pas avoir remarqué. Avec cette évidence bien en tête l'envie de connaître son gout me submerge, sa peau est elle aussi douce qu'elle en a l'air, a-t-elle un gout de fruit rouge ? Je me rends compte que le slushie lui donne des frissons, j'aperçois un peu de liquide couler pour aller se perdre dans entre ses seins, à ce moment j'aimerai que ce soit mes doigts froid contre son épiderme brûlant qui lui donne ces frissons, j'aimerai qu'ils aient la permission de suivre le liquide sucré qui doit avoir une saveur divine sur sa peau. Je sens une chaleur trop connue s'installer sur mes joues tandis que mes yeux remontent de sa poitrine à ses yeux, c'est là que je vois son regard proprement choqué. Mais au lieu de faire une remarque qui m'aurait sans doute value à moi aussi un slushie, elle laisse couler. J'ai même entraperçu une lueur dans ses yeux que je n'ai pas su analyser. Je vais très vite aller boire un slushie pour me rafraichir.

C'était une mauvaise idée à la base mais choisir un slushie aux fruits rouges m'a définitivement perdu. J'ai revécu la scène tout le long de ma dégustation.

Mardi, aujourd'hui nous avons sport et j'espère que mes hormones ne vont pas encore se déchainer mais cela commence mal quand je vois la tenue de Rachel, oui au point où j'en suis-je peux l'appeler par son prénom au moins dans ma tête. Ce short qui ne cache pas grand-chose et moule ce qui est caché devrait être interdit. Soudain je comprends les regards de convoitise que je subi lorsque je suis dans mon uniforme de cheerleader. Oups, je crois qu'elle vient de me grillée, bravo Fabray, à ce rythme-là tu meurs avant samedi ! Elle a un regard interrogatif, et je suppose que la couleur de mes joues doit l'étonner. Ice queen est en train de fondre semblerait-il. Je pars avant qu'elle puisse me demander quoi que ce soit mais la journée et loin d'être finie. En sport nous avons grimpé de corde. Pour la majorité des gens c'est juste une idée folle mais j'adore cette activité, progresser centimètre par centimètre, et enfin arriver en haut, pouvoir contempler la distance qu'on a parcouru autant que les efforts qu'on a produit, vouloir toujours rester en haut quelques instant de plus. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu aujourd'hui que ce soir Rachel qui grimpe et que ce soit moi qui tienne la corde ayant par la même occasion une vue magnifique sur son postérieur ? Et pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle arrive en haut au moment où j'étais en plein contemplation ? Evidemment qu'elle m'a vu mais d'ici je n'ai pas pu analyser son regard. Les joues encore rouge et des images pleins la tête, j'essaye de me faire oublier pour le reste de la journée.

Mercredi, Rachel s'est endormi sur sa table en cours d'anglais, cours où elle se trouve juste devant moi bien entendu. Elle est allongé sur son bras qui est replié sous sa tête et elle a ses cheveux placé du côté droit ce qui me laisse voir son visage ainsi que son cou. Elle est si paisible et si calme que je me dis qu'aucune pensée parasite ne viendra troubler ma contemplation. Encore une fois j'ai eu tort, j'aimerai passer ma main dans ses cheveux en une légère caresse afin d'en vérifier la douceur, j'aimerai déposer mes lèvres dans son cou afin de découvrir si il est sensible et même de passer ma main dans son dos pour la réveiller en douceur. Je sens encore le rouge me monter aux joues mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi en ce moment ? Tiens tout le monde est sortis, ils m'ont oublié et l'ont laissé dormir. Je ne vais pas la laisser comme ça. Je m'approche d'elle est m'accroupie à côté d'elle, j'attrape doucement la main qu'elle tient juste devant sa bouche et dessine des arabesques. J'ai toujours détesté qu'on me réveille brutalement alors qu'il existe tant de moyen différent de le faire. Elle émerge tranquillement et je veux récupérer ma main mais elle n'a pas l'air de cet avis et la ressert contre elle en s'installant un peu mieux. Quand j'arrête les caresses j'entends même un grondement mécontent. Je continue en l'appelant calmement et elle finit enfin par ouvrir les yeux. Je la vois me regarder avec étonnement et se questionner sur la raison de ma présence et surtout vérifier s'il n'y a pas d'autre cheerios autour pour une n-ième humiliation et quand elle remarque de nous sommes que toute les deux elle s'aperçoit qu'elle serre ma main tout contre sa poitrine et devient aussi rouge que moi. J'éprouve le besoin de m'expliquer :

« Tu t'es endormi pendant le cours et tout le monde est sorti sans se préoccuper de toi, je ne voulais pas que tu restes endormi et manque le reste des classes. »

A posteriori l'explication était encore plus suspecte, après tout je suis la reine des glaces, cheerios en chef et ennemie attitré de la fille qui serre ma main contre elle en ce moment même et m'a quémandé des caresses en dormant. Après un dernier aller-retour entre nos mains et mes yeux elle bafouille des excuses et disparait.

Rachel a vraiment un drôle d'effet sur moi ces derniers temps.

Jeudi matin je suis en retard j'ai encore fait un rêve sur elle et ce n'est que la troisième fois cette semaine… Cette fille est le diable en personne ! Le manque de sommeil influe sur mon self control. Mon masque tombe, mes yeux ont tendance à beaucoup trop dériver sur son corps, mes lèvres ne me répondent plus et esquissent à sourire à chaque fois que je l'aperçois et je me suis même surprise en train de baver quand elle s'est baissée pour refaire son lacet. Et cette après-midi c'est piscine, je vais la voir en maillot de bain ! Mon sourire ne m'a pas quitté depuis que je me suis rendu compte de ça.

Voir Rachel en maillot de bain, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps ne m'a pas aidé, comme j'aimerai être une goutte d'eau et pouvoir me promener impunément sur son corps, pouvoir avec comme complice l'air lui provoquer de délicieux frissons mais je ne suis que la garce qui lui pourri la vie depuis trois ans et qui ne fait que l'admirer en silence. Encore une nuit agitée qui s'annonce pour moi. Pour l'ai-je donc choisi comme bouc-émissaire ?

Vendredi j'ai une idée pour me sortir Rachel de la tête mais je la trouve radicale, j'hésite encore. Je vais continuer de l'éviter comme je le fais depuis qu'on est sortie de cette maudite piscine et cela fonctionnait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que je pénètre dans un couloir au moment où un slushie lui arrive dessus. Elle porte aujourd'hui un chemisier blanc qui se colore de bleu avec le liquide glacé qui vient de lui atterrir dessus et seul la couleur diffère de la scène de lundi. Son chemisier est maintenant transparent, il n'en faut pas plus pour que mes idées s'échauffe et que je songe encore une fois à parcourir son corps de mes mains et de ma bouche. Je suis arrêtée dans ce couloir bondé, incapable de bouger, incapable de penser à autre chose que ce que j'ai sous les yeux quand elle se met en action, je la suis des yeux et sans vraiment y prêter attention je la vois se rapprocher de moi, toujours avec mille questions dans les yeux concernant mon immobilité, malgré tout, elle me sourit, je crois qu'elle vient de deviner que pour la première fois, ce slushie ne vient pas de moi.

Je vais chanter cette chanson pour être enfin honnête avec moi parce que le sourire de Rachel était sincère et que pour la première fois, elle me considère comme quelqu'un de bien.

Fin du flashback

Je respire calmement avant de faire signe aux musiciens, que le spectacle commence…

I wanna be your t-shirt when it's wet ;  
_Je veux être ton t-shirt quand il est mouillé ;_  
Wanna be the shower when you sweat ;  
_Je veux être la douche quand tu sues ;_  
I gotta to be the tattoo on your skin ;  
_Je dois être la tatouage sur ta peau ;_  
Ya lemme be your bed baby - when you climb in...  
_Je veux être ton lit bébé - quand tu grimpes dedans..._  
I wanna be the sheets when you sleep ;  
_Je veux être les draps quand tu dors ;_  
Lemme be the secrets that you keep ;  
_Je veux être les secrets que tu gardes ;_  
I gotta to be the spoon - ta stir your cream ;  
_Je dois être la cuillère - pour remuer ta crème ;_  
I wanna to be the one that really makes you scream...  
_Je veux être l'unique qui te fasses vraiment crier..._

I wanna be - your lipstick - when ya lick it ;  
_Je veux être - ton rouge à lèvre - quand tu le lèches ;_  
I wanna be - your high heels - when ya kick it ;  
_Je veux être - tes talons-hauts - quand tu donnes un coup de pied ;_  
I wanna be - your sweet love babe - ya when you make it ;  
_Je veux être - ton tendre amour bébé - oui quand tu le fais ;_  
From your feet up to your hair - more than anything I swear  
_De tes pieds jusqu'à tes cheveux - plus n'importe quoi d'autre je le jure_  
I wanna be - your underwear  
_Je veux être - tes sous-vêtements_

I wanna be the itch that you scratch ;  
_Je veux être le scritch que tu scratches ;_  
Wanna be the chair when you relax ;  
_Je veux être la chaise quand tu te détends ;_  
I got to be your razor when you shave ;  
_Je dois être ton rasoir quand tu te rases ;_  
Wanna be the one that makes ya misbehave...  
_Je veux être celui qui fait que tu te conduises mal..._

I wanna be - your hot tub - when you're dippin' ;  
_Je veux être - ton jacuzzi - quand tu plonges ;_  
I wanna be - your bathrobe - when you're drippin' ;  
_Je veux être - ton peignoir - quand tu es trempée ;_  
I wanna be - your cocktail baby - when you're sippin' ;  
_Je veux être - ton cocktail bébé - quand tu le sirotes ;_

I just wanna be right there - more than anything I swear  
_Je veux juste être exactement là - plus que n'importe quoi je le jure_  
I wanna be - your underwear  
_Je veux être - tes sous-vêtements_

Wanna be your sleepin' bag - baby slip inside ;  
_Veux être ton sac de couchage- bébé quand tu t'y glisses ;_  
Let me be your motorcycle - n' take ya for a ride - alright  
_Laisse-moi être ta moto - et te prendre pour une promenade - ok_  
I wanna be - your hot sauce - ya when you're cookin' ;  
_Je veux être - ta sauce pimentée - quand tu cuisines ;_  
I wanna be - your sunglasses - hey good lookin' ;  
_Je veux être - tes lunettes de soleil - hé joli ;_  
I wanna be - wanna be the one - ya stick your hook in' ;  
_Je veux être - être le seul - dans lequel tu plantes ton crochet ;_

I just wanna be right there ;  
_Je veux être juste là ;_  
More than anything I swear...  
_Plus que n'importe quoi je le jure..._  
Oh ya...  
_Oh oui..._  
I wanna be - your underwear  
_Je veux être - tes sous-vêtements_

J'ai terminé la chanson, j'ai chaud les joues rouges et le regard toujours braqué dans les yeux de Rachel, je suis comme déconnecté du monde, plus rien existe hormis la convoitise que je vois dans ses prunelles marrons. J'entends quand même Mr Schue me dire d'aller m'assoir et affirmer que ce choix de chanson est bien étrange. Je m'attends même à recevoir une claque de la part de Rachel pour avoir osé lui chanter ça en la regardant dans les yeux. Et ce n'est pas le cas, elle a l'air calme, je la vois une rangée en dessous de moi et cela ne me permet pas de me calmer. Sa jupe remonte et me permet d'apprécier la vue de ses cuisses, cette fille me rendra dingue.

C'est finalement la fin de l'heure et je vois Rachel partir presque en courant et là je me dis qu'elle n'a pas du tout envie de parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je retourne à mon questionnement tout en marchant en direction de mon casier. Si ça la dégoute tant que ça pourquoi m'a-t-elle regardée comme ça, pourquoi depuis le début de la semaine ne m'a-t-elle pas fait une seule remarque. Alors que je suis sur le point d'attraper une migraine je me fais agripper par le bras et a une vitesse hallucinante, je me retrouve enfermée dans ce qui semble être un placard. Dans la furtivité du mouvement j'ai juste pu apercevoir une jupe à carreaux. J'ai à peine le temps de noter cette information que je me retrouve plaquée sur la porte du placard. A partir de ce moment je sais de source sure que le diable porte des jupes à carreaux.


End file.
